The present invention relates to golf gloves and in particular to a golf glove with a golf club handle stop.
In many sports utilizing hitting or driving implements, achieving a consistent grasp of the implement is important in success. Especially in golf, a slight error in the angle of hitting the ball may result in a disastrous shot. Generally, the handle of the golf club extends through the golfer's hands, and the precise position of the golfer's hands on the golf club handle may be difficult to repeat. Further, a golfer's grip on the club handle may be limited when the handle can slide against the golf glove's surface.